This invention relates to the formation of a modular trim panel and water, dust and sound barrier which may be assembled as a combined unit with a conventional exterior panel component of a vehicle door. The module is pre-assembled and then may be transported to the door assembly site for rapid attachment to the vehicle door exterior panel into which other door components, such as a window, window regulator, lock mechanisms, etc. may have been installed.
A door for a automotive vehicle typically comprises an exterior panel which is formed of an outer, generally curved, exterior sheet of metal or plastic. The exterior panel conforms to the exterior surface of the body of the vehicle. An inner surface is formed on the panel by a metal sheet whose edges are peripherally secured to the outer sheet. The inner sheet, typically, is formed with a large central opening for access to a cavity provided between the sheets within the exterior door panel. A slot is formed at the upper edges of the two sheets for receiving a sheet of glass. The glass sheet may be lowered into the cavity between the sheets for opening the window, or it may be raised upwardly for closing the window. Alternatively, the glass may be immovably fixed in the window opening with only its lower portion extending downwardly towards the cavity.
Usually, various door components are positioned within the cavity. These components may include a window regulator mechanism for manually raising and lowering the window or, a powered mechanism for raising and lowering the window by an electrical motor and drive system, and locking mechanisms for the door, door handle components, side view mirror attachment and adjustment components, etc.
After the exterior door panel is assembled with its various internal components, it is common to cover its interior surface that is, the inner sheet exposed inner surface, with a trim panel. The trim panel usually is made of plastic sheet material that is of a size and shape to overlap and cover the interior surface of the exterior door panel. The trim panel may be formed of a thermoplastic material or a cloth type of material or a combination of both materials. Typically, the trim panel is molded or otherwise formed with a contoured or irregular surface that includes depressions, bosses, curved areas and other such surface irregularities. Such irregularities are commonly used for design or appearance purposes or for receiving and accommodating door components. For example, door components such as interior lock controls, controls for operating a motor powered raising and lowering mechanism for the window, radio speakers and arm rests. Usually the peripheral edge of the trim panel is secured to the interior surface of the door panel by mechanical fasteners that can be disengaged so that the trim panel may be manually removed for providing access to the door components located within the cavity of the exterior door panel or located within the depressions or spaces formed in the trim panel.
When the door panel includes a moveable window which may be raised up or lowered, sealing strips or gaskets are typically used to seal against the window and prevent water, that is, rain water, wash water or melted snow, or ice from entering the slot within which the window is arranged. Such water would otherwise flow into the cavities or spaces in the exterior door panel or the trim panel. However, such seals or gaskets sometimes leak because of surface wear or irregularities caused by movements of the window glass or by weathering due to changes in temperature and in sunlight. To enable that water to escape from the door, it is common to provide drain holes at the lower edge of the exterior panel. However, it is also necessary to protect the trim panel, and the devices mounted on the trim panel, from water which enters into the door. Hence, it is common to provide a water barrier between the interior surface of the door panel and the trim panel outer surface which is adjacent the door panel interior surface. The water barrier or water shield commonly is formed of a relatively thin flexible, water impervious, plastic sheet which is cut to the size and shape necessary for covering the respective surfaces. Usually the sheet is adhered to one or both of the adjacent door panels or trim panel surfaces. Typically, pressure sensitive adhesive is applied upon the peripheral edge portions of the water shield sheet so that the sheet may be pressed against and, therefore, adhered to the interior surface of the door panel before the trim panel is applied over it and secured to the door panel.
Because conventional water shields are formed of large size, flexible sheet plastic, they are awkward to handle and to apply on a vehicle as the vehicle moves along an assembly line. The steps of accurately positioning and fastening the shield upon the interior surface of the door panel take time and care.
In addition to the water shield or sheet, sound absorbing stuffing is commonly used within the vehicle door to attenuate noise. Such stuffing is usually applied within the trim panel. Typically, this stuffing comprises shoddy cotton or non-woven thick padding which may be cut and shaped into pieces that fit into the trim panel depressions or spaces or surface irregularities. In addition, sometimes thicker pieces of foam plastic material may be inserted within the spaces or depressions in the trim panel. The purpose of the stuffing is to reduce noise transmission through the door. In some doors, depending upon the size, shape and quality of the door panel, it may be desirable to use both the non-woven padding and the thicker foam plastic. The padding could be used for relatively shallow spaces, for example, an inch or less in depth and, foam plastic pieces or pre-formed plastic blocks can be used in deeper spaces or depressions. Positioning the stuffing requires manual placement. An adhesive material may be used for securing the stuffing pieces in the proper positions within the trim panel.
It would be desirable to have available a system for rapidly and conveniently putting together the door panel, the trim panel, the water shield and the sound attenuating stuffings with minimum labor and in a way that permits the trim panel and the water shield to be easily removed for access to the components mounted within the door. Thus, the present invention is concerned with the provision of a preassembled module which contains the trim panel and the water shield, and the sound attenuating stuffings which may, in addition, serve as dust barriers. Also, the invention provides a simplified way of rapidly attaching the module to the door exterior panel on an assembly line while permitting later separation of the parts for access to the interior spaces in the door.
This invention contemplates the provision of an unitary module formed of an interior door trim panel, a water barrier connected to the panel and sound attenuating stuffing fitted within the trim panel. The barrier is formed of a sheet of water resistant plastic material. A bead of pressure sensitive adhesive is applied upon the exposed face of the sheet. Thus, the module may be pressed against the interior surface of a previously formed vehicle door outer panel to adhere the module to the door panel. The barrier sheet may be secured to the trim by means of mechanical fasteners which also fasten the trim panel to the exterior panel when the module is pressed into engagement with the interior surface of the exterior door panel.
Preferably, the barrier sheet is provided with a fold or hinge line so that the barrier sheet upper portion may be folded inwardly of the vehicle, away from the exterior door panel, if and when the interior trim panel is removed. In that event, the barrier sheet has a lower portion which remains in adhesive engagement with the exterior door panel after the trim panel is removed. That permits access to the interior of the door panel which conventionally is formed with a cavity or space within which door components, such as a glass window, a window raising and lowering mechanism, door locks, etc. are conventionally mounted.
The module arrangement permits pre-assembly of the module components at a remote location. The barrier component functions to prevent water from getting to the trim panel and, also, carries the stuffing. Thus, assembling the barrier upon the trim panel simultaneously positions the sound attenuating padding and foam plastic pieces within the trim panel and provides the exposed, adhesive bearing surface for pressure adherence to the exterior door panel. In addition, the non-woven, noise attenuating padding may be formed of a fibrous material which tends to catch or filter fine dust particles that might enter the door. This protects against fine dust particles entering the door and then moving around the trim panel into the vehicle passenger compartment. The assembled module may be stored until needed and may be transported to the door assembly site.
The exterior door panel may be formed of stamped metal sheets that are preassembled with its door components at a different site. Thus, the unitary module and the unitary exterior door panel may be brought together for assembly when and where desired. Such assembly can occur at a location remote from the final assembly of the vehicle so that the completely assembled door may be brought to the vehicle assembly line for connection to the vehicle body. Alternatively, the assembly of the complete door may be accomplished on the vehicle assembly line or location where the vehicle is finally assembled. In either event, the pre-assembly of the module substantially reduces the amount of time needed for assembly of the complete door. This is particularly useful at the site of a vehicle final assembly line.
An object of this invention is to provide, with minimal time, labor and expense, a pre-assembled module comprising the interior trim panel, water, dust and sound barrier, and means for fastening the module to the exterior sheet metal door panel so that the module may be formed at one site and accurately and rapidly assembled into the vehicle at a remote assembly site.
A further object of this invention is to provide a water barrier for assembly within a vehicle door between the trim panel and the exterior door panel, which barrier also provides a means for attenuation of sound passing through the completed door and, to some extent, also provides a dust filter with the vehicle door.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a pre-assembled unitary vehicle door module comprising an interior trim panel and a water and sound attenuation barrier which may be manually, quickly and easily assembled within the vehicle door and which may be removable or partially removable for providing access to components which may be located within the vehicle door.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be come apparent upon reading the following description of which the attached drawings form a part.